A Yearly Heat Leads To Wonderful Things version2
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: It's been 2 & a half years since Naruto returned from his training with Jeraiya and the Akatsuki have cought 4 of the 9 biju's and are out to get Naruto and Gaara, but unknown to them is that Konaha has a big suprise waiting for them. KibaNaru.  Rated MA


**From the depths of stupidity this story has risen. It is being redone and if you would love to see the original read a yearly heat leads to wonder full things**

**Silver kitsune kit-Hello my loyal fans  
**

**Naruto-Holy shit he's alive**

**Sivler kitsune kit-You baka were did you here I was dead **

**Naruto-Kyu told me so**

**Sivler kitsune kit-Oh and were is Kyu**

**Naruto-Um I think he's out hunting**

**Sivler kitsune kit-Ok I'll be back**

**5 minutes later cries of pain and plasure could be heard from outside causing to sweatdrop**

**Naruto-Bastards cant go a day without screwing one another... Silver kitsune kit owns nothing that pertains to Naruto, Karin's weapon emporium he got from one of the Naruto video games... **

**Oh and to all dumb ass flamers this story is Yaoi and rated M if you don't like it there is a cool button called the back button PRESS IT oh and if you are under age please leave this story it's not my fault if you get in trouble I warned you.  
**

* * *

**Ch 1 **

**"Hey Hinata, don't we need to finish setting up for Kiba's surprise party," Naruto asked as he entered the living room of his and Kiba's two bedroom apartment finding her watching KLB(Konoha local broadcasting) news. "Yeah ,why," Hinata asked as she turned off the TV. "Well it's about time for the guest to show up," Naruto stated as he and Hinata started to put the finishing touches aroud the room. "Hey Naruto, how much longer before Kiba gets back," Hinata asked as they finished and entered the kitchen. "Oh about another 30 minutes, Tsunade is talking to him," Naruto paused and grabbed his stomach, "uh - oh not now dammit why now." **

**"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata started to mentally flip out when she didn't receive an answer for a minute or two but calmed when Naruto said, "The Kyuubi is going into heat and Sakura is the only one who could stop it without me mating." "Well maybe I can help," Hinata stated-while picturing him her lifelong clueless crush fucking her-her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he stated, "That's the problem no girl can help me like that because the Kyuubi is a female."**

** "Well why don't you ask Gaara to help you," Hinata stated in a manner of fact tone. "Well for one I would but he's going out with Lee, and for two I like someone already besides you, it's just that I am afraid to ask the other person out because I thought you and him were dating," Naruto finished sheepishly. "Do what, and who would that person be," Hinata all but screamed. "Kiba," Naruto practically whispered the name. **

**"No we're not going out because he's in love with someone and even if we were I'm sure would not mind sharing," Hinata stated as she started to get a nosebleed(that she quickly got rid of) due to the bad images she was picturing of Kiba and Naruto going at it. "Who," Naruto asked suddenly hopeful but that was squashed when Hinata said, "I don't know". "Hey Hinata, keep an eye on me during the party… because all the guys might try to to raping me while their girlfriends try to beat me to a bloody pulp. I want Kiba to be the one okay," Naruto stated sheepishly. His answer was a huge hug and a whispered yes.**

** *knock knock*. "Hey Hinata Naruto are yall here," a voice yelled from the other side of the front door. "Hey it sounds like Ino and Choji are here," Naruto told Hinata before yelling, "Yeah Ino we're in the kitchen." "Hey Choji can you finish helping Naruto I forgot to get something, Ino you want to come with me," Hinata asked while practically dragged Ino into the living room after receiving a nod from Choji. "Yeah Hinata what's up?" Ino asked after she was finally freed from Hinata's death clutch around her wrist. "Do you think Sakura would mind if we barrowed her Spin The Bottle game set," Hinata asked only to receive a "Why?" so she just spilled hoping Naruto didn't hear them, "Because I'm going to fulfill Naruto's and Kiba's deepest wishes." "If she does mind she can get me later," Ino stated as her eyes glazed over. "Ino stop day dreaming your starting to get a nosebleed, we can stop by yours and Sakura's house and get it then we need to stop by the weapon store and get some supplies," Hinata stated before heading out the front door. "Hinata what's going on?" Ino yelled worriedly as she chased after Hinata. "Well you know about the Kyuubi right," Hinata asked in a tone only Ino could hear. "Yeah he apart of Naruto what about him," Ino asked while trying to figure out whether or not she should be screaming the world is about to BOOM. "Well he is really a she and she is in heat," Hinata stated nearly laughing at her friends facial expression. "Oh Kami, no way who would of thought the big bad old ass hell fox was really a female… Does that mean Naruto is into MILF and grannies…?" She was interrupted by Hinata yelling, "Ino", I mean that must be hell on him." "Yeah because the only way to get rid of it to mate with a _man_ which is ok because he's bi, but the only problem is he likes a guy but is afraid he will say no," Hinata stated as they reached Ino's and Sakura's humble abode(They have the entire building to themselves because the scared their neighbors away with all their bickering). "Hinata let me guess is it Kiba," She paused when for a second when Hinata whispered, "yes Ino," before she continued, "Well did you tell him about Kiba." Her only response from Hinata was a, "No," and then the old Ino that usually only surfaces around Sakura appeared, "Hinata you know as well as I do how long Kiba has had a crush on Naruto."**

**"I know but it's not my place to tell him so we're going to help them get together thankfully both of them have asked me to help out so it's your job to help me," Hinata stated after Ino finally stopped ranting. "Oh ok, but why do we need to stop at the weapons store," Ino asked after they had grabbed the game and left heading for Karin's Weapons emporium. "Oh, because every guy tonight will probably try to rape poor little Naruto while their girlfriends try to kill them," Hinata stated just seconds before Ino who she almost mistaken for Lee flew by her like Tora the cat was after her. "Hurry up Hinata we have to hurry up… OH KUSO Hinata we need to hurry up we left Naruto alone with Choji," Ino scream while moving even faster in hopes of saving Naruto's virginity from the evil Choji.**


End file.
